Jade's Got Game
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: "Game recognize game Jade." Set after graduation. Jade see's Tori at the mall for the first time since graduation. Summary kind of sucks but the story is good. I just like the "Game recognize game." quote. M.F.A.R.
1. Game recognize Game

**Disclaimer: I think it common knowledge that i don't own Victorious. But i do (kind of) own the game Jade and Beck play, but feel free to use it (its fun).**

"Game recognize game Jade." That smirk, that pisses me off to no end, spread across his lips. I followed his eyes and caught sight of the beauty he was talking about. Beck is so sweet and ever since the break up he's been my best guy friend, i mean who else knows what i like in a women but the man i left for them? That's a joke between us.

"Game recognize game Jade." He repeated the phrase that initiates the game we play every time we come to the mall. Ever since we graduated high school and everyone in our little group went their own way Beck is the only on i have really seen. I see Cat every so often, but she's in a movie now so i haven't seen her in months. Beck and I make it a point to go to the mall together at least twice a month, even though we both hate that mall but we love the hot chicks that love the mall. We play this game like its a contest, we see how many girls we can pick up and point targets out for each other.

I saw the beautiful, tan, tall girl he was targeting for me. He legs didn't seem to end under a mid thigh length dark blue skirt, she had on a normal t-shirt but the collar was cut wider so it hung off one of her beautifully sculpted shoulders. Yeah i saw her, and i think she the best one Beck has picked all day.

"Game recognize game, and you lookin' kinda unfamiliar right now." He issued the challenge in our made up game speak and i smirked to myself. I wonder how far he will take this, how much does he want me to meet this girl? I stayed in my seat on the bench in front of hot topic, our usual place to chill after we eat. We both had a thing for goth girls, me mostly the girls that worked there him mostly me. I smirked at him silently issuing my own challenge. He looked at me, the challenge almost tangible in his eyes.

Things had really changed after high school. Beck and I broke up, Tori and Cat are actors and musicians, Andre is a famous music producer and musician, Beck is a world famous actor, and I am an actress who's working with her old friend Andre on her first album.

But we all look different to. I grew my hair out really long and dyed the ends crimson, i got four new piecings. Now my left eyebrow is pierced twice and i have snake bites.

Beck cut his hair like a crew cut, though he's kind of growing it out again, and is growing a goatee kind of thing.

Andre let his dreads grow out till they were so long they reached his lower back, and he dresses very fancy even as casual dress.

Cat dyed cotton candy colored streaks, both blue and pink, into her red velvet hair.

The only one i haven't seen lately is Tori, but thats because i could never get over the stupid crush i had on her in high school and be her friend. I feel bad sometimes that i was so mean to her because i couldn't handle the fact that i like her more then i loved Beck.

"I'm sorry have you seen Jade? Can i help you miss?" I sighed realizing he really wanted me to know this girl, that meant her wants me to introduce him to her later. I stood smiling as i came up with a quick game plan. I walked over to the kiosk the girl was looking at, some shity jewelry stand. I accidentally bumped into her and she muttered an apology.

"I'm sorry miss," I started. But i was cut off as i saw who i bumped into. Tori Vega. Theirs no mistake. She still has that glow in her eyes and that thousand watt smile, but at the same time i can see that annoying way she stands and the infuriating way she flicks her hair back behind her shoulder. I took a shaky breath determined more then ever to win this round.

"But umm... could you help me?" I took a more stable breath as i watched her emotions flash through her brown-hazel eyes. She smiled at me, the warm smile i remember from high school.

"Sure, what can i do?" I bit my lip softly trying to let my mind memorize the melodious sound of her voice.

"Well, i'm looking for something for this girl i like. But i', not really good at this stuff, could you help me pick something. By the way you dress you two seem to like the same stuff." She smiled and nodded. she walked around the stand staring intently at the glass boxes full of necklaces and bracelets, her black heels clicking with each step she took.

"Well i like this one, but i don't know your budget." I walked up next to her and looked in the case at the one she indicated. It was a gold necklace with black designs on it and ruby red gems placed at various parts on the necklace. I smiled and looked at the price. $2,652. I looked at the kiosk owner and signaled him over.

"I'll take that one my good man, and can you put it in a nice box with a..." i paused and looked back at my half latina company.

"Wants your favorite color?" She blinked at me like i was crazy.

"Umm... uh... blue?" I smiled happily.

"A blue ribbon?" The man swallowed

"That'll cost extra." He spoke tentatively as if those simple words would make me change my mind.

"Go on then." I smiled encouragingly at him. He rushed to the other side of the kiosk to get to work on my request i turned back to my target and smiled.

"Thanks, your a life saver. So whats your name?" She smiled her signature smile at me again.

"Victoria."

"Victoria." i tested the name on my tongue considering i have never said her full name. She nodded and gestured towards me.

"And you?" "I'm Jadelyn." She gave me this odd look, like she was trying to remember me but couldn't place it. The man came back around and handed me a small royal blue box with a light blue ribbon. I reached in my wallet and handed him the cash and a tip.

"Keep the change my good man." He smiled and looked like he wanted nothing more then to hug me. I turned back to Victoria with a small smile.

"So Victoria-"

"You can call me Tori." She said tentatively.

"Okay Tori, here." I handed her the box. She stared at it with pure confusion and shock.

"But this is for the girl you like, not some random girl you met at the mall."

"Yes your right, i like you. How would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" She smiled and took the box lightly from my hand. She pulled a pen off the counter and grabbed my hand. The pen felt weird as it stroked across my hand but i was to busy being happy to care. I knew that this meant she was giving me her number. She pulled away with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Pick me up at 8 tomorrow night." I nodded she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"See you then Jadelyn." I turned and took half a step before looking over my shoulder.

"Call me Jade." I continued my walk back over to Beck feeling a little more then the normal victory of our little game. No, i felt vicTORIous.

_A/N:AHAHAHAHAHA Is it sad that i can't stop laughing at my own pun at the end? This has been brewing in my mind since dinner, i blame this on watching Victorious to much (Pfft to much is never enough) and my friends, and the mall kinda. Lets see what happens when Jade takes our unsuspecting Tori out for dinner._

_ But you have to admit Jade is hella smooth, its ok to admit you wish you were that smooth. _

_Its ok I'll still love you. _

_But if you take that to far i might need a restraining order and thats when things aren't fun anymore._

_ so lets keep at this love and be ok with that ok?_

Review!


	2. Oh you remember?

**Disclaimer: Its mine all mine! I own it MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! what? i meant this awesome three pound chocolate bar, not Victorious. Geez, frickin' lawyers.**

I looked at the clock, 6:47 pm. Beck was laying on my bed counting my fucking glow in the dark stars on my ceiling, while i was trying to figure out what to wear.

"Whats the big deal anyway?" Beck's voice cut through my thoughts from the bed. He had rolled over and propped his head up with every single one of my fucking pillows.

"Beck," I tried to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"This is the girl i almost broke up with you over nine times in high school. Nine times, Beck. This is pretty fucking important to me. If she didn't recognize me at the mall i want her to see me in this new light." Beck tried to stifle a laugh but it broke free and he rolled a little on my bed.

"W-what new light?" I glared at him as he tried to calm himself more so her could speak.

"Jade," He said a little more composed. I turned to face him kind of interested in what he has to say.

"Your still the same cold hearted bitch you were in high school. The only difference is that you accept you want in Tori's, and any other breathing girl's, pants." I glared daggers at him and smirked.

"No Beck, the only difference is that i realize i want in there pants while at the same time not letting you." I turned back to my closet as i felt his cold stare burn on my back.

"Now you going to help me figure this out or should i kick you out now?"

"If you kick me out now who will remind you to call Tori so you know her address before you leave?" My eyes grew wide. Shit, thats right i don't even know where she lives anymore. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and start fumbling through my contacts. I found Tori and hit call immediately. I let out a shaky breath as it started to ring.

"Hey." Her voice sending a surprising wave of calm through me.

"Hey, I was just getting ready for dinner-"

"Oh yeah me to." I laughed lightly, damn it i hate being cut off. One of the things i hated about Tori that made me so attracted to her. No matter how many times i told her when i hated something she did she never changed or stopped doing it, she just did it less.

"Yeah, well i was getting ready when a little voice-"

"A devilishly handsome voice." Beck said smirking at me from my bed. Note to self: curb stop Beck's face in when off the phone.

"Told me that i kind of need to know your address to be able to pick you up." She laughed, he laughter was like another form of singing to me. Its just to whimsical, damn never thought I'd use that word in real life. She rambled off the address and i wrote it down.  
>"But listen Jade I have to finish getting ready, so I'll see you when you get here." I hung up without a goodbye, my normal practice but i don't think Tori will get it, I'll probably hear some shit about that at dinner.<p>

"So does she really not know its you?" I turned back to Beck, he sat on the edge of my bed now fiddling with the seems in my purple and black bed covers.

"I don't know." I said honestly after a beat.

"What if its not Vega Tori?" He flopped back on my bed and i stared at him.

"It's got to be..." I stared back in my closet. What if it isn't? What if Beck's right and this is all a waste of time? Maybe i should cancel.

"Wear your dark skinny jeans with your skater shirt that says 'get your girl off my deck'" Beck's words cut through my thoughts. I looked back at him and he's still laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I walked over and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiles knowing he's one of the few, very few, who can say i have given them thanks. Maybe i should make him an award. Yeah the 'I helped Jade get laid' award. I nod at my thoughts as i pulled on the garments specified by my lovely ex. I grabbed my black Jacket with a rainbow panda in the bottom right corner and rushed for the door.

"Beck, you can stay here just don't trash the place cause i can still cut your balls off with hedge clippers." I yelled as i slipped on my brand new pair of royal blue Etnies. I heard a laugh from my room and knew that meant 'Yeah okay.' in Beck speak. I grabbed my keys and hurried outside, i had caught sight of the clock. 7:28 pm. Fuck. I don't know how long its going to take me to get there.

"Shit, i'm gonna be late." I hiss at myself as i throw open the door to my black convertible corvette, I only take her out on special occasions. I almost ram the keys into the ignition and start in one motion. I peel out of my driveway as i turn on my GPS.

"Hello, Jade. Where is your destination?" I smiled as i turned on the road to leave my community. Sometime technology surprises me. I rambled off the address Tori had given me and sighed with relief when it said the eta was 15 minutes. I cruised down the street hoping this all turned out okay. I still had that nagging thought Beck planted in the back of my mind, what if it really isn't Vega? Well, maybe she's a nice girl i want to keep around. I sighed as i pulled up to the house.

I made my terrifying journey up to the door, questioning myself more with every step. By the time i got to the door i almost had myself sold on a plan to get in my car and run away to Bangkok and become a underground tattoo artist. But instead i sighed and pushed the door bell, i spent the next few moments chewing on the inside of my lip and questioning if i was at the right place when suddenly the door flew open. There stood Tori, in a flat black mid thigh length skirt with thigh high black stockings, she had a form fitting t-shirt that had some stupid catch phrase i didn't care about on it. Her hair was half up and she just looked beautiful.  
>"Wow..." I breathed out as i let my eyes claw over her image again. She smiled softly.<p>

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. I laughed looking down at myself. I had on skater shoes, skinny jeans, a normal t-shirt, and a baggy hoodie on. Yeah i'm just the sexiest thing on earth, i look like a fucking skater punk. Thanks Beck. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right Vega, I don't even compare to you." I saw her stop and i realized i called her by her last name like i did in high school. Shit. She looked at me with shock.

"I knew it was you." He voice didn't sound angry but a mix of emotions that i couldn't tell, but anger was not one them. She stood up straighter and analyzed me again.

"Jade? Is it really you?" I licked my lips slowly and nodded.

"Yeah its me Vega." She laughed and shook her head, the hair not put up falling lightly over her shoulders.

"No shit. All this time after high school and you still call me by my last name." I laughed lightly to, i scratched the back of my head lightly.

"I just can't believe it took you this long to notice." She shook her head and leaned on the doorframe.

"No i knew i knew you, i just couldn't put my finger on it." She lightly poked my shoulder as if to emphasize her point, a touch that would used to have made me want to break her finger but now leaves me wishing she would just do it again. All the feelings i had lost for the Latina when we graduated are flooding back into me in a rush, I don't think my body can handle it i feel like i might collapse.

"I just can't believe the infamous Jade West asked me on a date." She smirked at me playfully. I wouldn't have stood for that in high school, i don't think i stand for it now for similar reasons. My entire body is screaming for me to hug her, kiss her, touch her in any way just be sure this is real.

"Well I've changed Vega, I'm sure you have to. Plus I still have to fill my quota of taking a beautiful lady to dinner." I offered my arm as i half turned from the door and the conversation.

"Wow a compliment, i guess you really have changed. Grown soft huh Jade?" I growled at the comment and shook my arm a little,

"Can we just go?" I let some of my annoyance lace my words so she would know its still me.

"There's the Jade i know." She laced her arm in mine after closing the door. I lead her to the car feeling much better now that we were actually on our way. I opened the door and let her in before walking over to my side.

"So Tori, where to?" I looked sideways at her, her hazel-brown eyes still visible in the dying light above the dashboard. I swallowed hard knowing her eyes were still on me even in the dark.

"Wherever is fine." I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

"Tori i'm not playing a game, choose a fucking restaurant." She was kind of getting on my last nerve, but every time i see her and look in her eyes or see a smile directed at me i feel everything wiped clean again.

"Jade, i don't want to pick. I don't want to pick anything to expensive." I looked at her like she was stupid, and i know she felt it even in the dark.

"Tori i just dropped almost three grand on a necklace for you before our first date, money isn't an issue. Now choose before i get i pissed." I was having trouble holding back the bite in my voice, it was the first time i was seeing her and i didn't want to hurt her like i used to.

"Okay, how about that Italian place up by the beach?" I sighed with relief and started driving. I hadn't really noticed my habit of driving while resting my right hand on the gear shift until Tori laid her hand over mine. She was staring out her window watching the world pass us by, but her hand was over mine and not showing any signs of moving. Suddenly, I love her again.

_A/N: Don't ever expect me to update this fast ever again. But my brother and I stayed up late drinking soda's and watching movies so this is purely written off the caffeine rush that i'm on. _

_Now to answer a couple questions, yes Tori kind of recognized Jade at the mall she just didn't want to say anything and sound stupid. But cat's out of the bag now! And yes this will have a couple chapters, like i said in the summary M For A Reason. I shall not disappoint._

Review my little maniacs._  
><em>


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer(mofo!)- I don't own nothin man... i swear i don't geez back off my case homes...**

The drive was relatively quiet, I don't think either of us really knew what to say. I mean if you would have told me four years ago that i would be taking Victoria Vega on a dinner date, i would tell you that your fucking crazy and to get the hell away from me. I never wanted anyone to know what i felt for Tori when i was in school, mostly because i didn't quiet understand it fully. I shook my head out of my thoughts, gotta be on top of my game I can't let this slip by me like it did in high school.

"And here we are." I climbed out with all intentions of opening her door for her but she was already out as i closed my door. I walked over to her so we could at least walk in side by side. This is not how i normally act on a date like this. Normally at this time i would grab her hand or offer my arm for her to hold, but this is Tori. Tori, the girl i've had a serious crush on since i met her. I don't want to chance fucking up. God when did i start to care what she thinks of me? I slowly grabbed her hand but kept me gaze straight ahead. No, Tori is not going to change me.

When we got inside Tori immediately gasped at the painting of the sunset on the wall.

"Wow Jade, look at it." I smiled and thought for a moment, sunset will be soon i hope this works.

"Hey why don't you go admire the painting while i get us a table?" She smiled at me and walked over to the painting. I made my way over to the host table and smiled at Beck's cousin Adem.

"Why hello Adem, table for two outside." He eyed me weakly and rolled his eyes.

"Outside tables are for reservations only Jade, you know that." I smirked at him.

"You know Beck and I still talk and are good friends, do this for me and i won't have him kill you." Adem stood up straighter and sighed.

"Fine, follow me." I grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her along after Adem. When we got outside it was just like I had hoped. The sun was setting over the water and it looked so beautiful that it took Tori's breath away. Adem walked up to a table all the way on the end, right next to the water and laid down the menus.

"Enjoy your meals, your waiter will be with you shortly." He left as I sat in the closet chair to me. Tori ran over to the rail and leaned over staring at the amazing sight of the ocean.

"Tori sit down before you fall in." I said, with a light chuckle, watching as the wind blew her hair in random patterns. She turned and looked at me with a light in her eyes I haven't seen in so long, and that I didn't know I missed so much. She sat down with a sweet smile and picked up a menu.

"Sorry its just so pretty I couldn't take not staring at it." I looked deep in her eyes.

"I know what you mean." I saw the blush creep over her cheeks before she hid it with her menu. Maybe I have a chance, maybe I can finally get what I always wanted in high school. We were both quiet for a beat while she composed herself.

"I guess I should thank Beck." my head snapped up at the sound of my ex's name.

"Why would you have to do that?" She laughed at my look.

"He called me and told me to go to the mall yesterday, he told me it'd be worth my while." I took a breath. Beck planned this. That asshole planned this. I thought it was all my chance to get a chance with Tori but this is all because Beck wants it. But why the hell would he want me to go on a date with Vega? Whats his true meaning? I'd have to thank him.

"Jade?" Tori's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and i smiled at her.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Tori smiled at me, the smile that said its okay without making her speak. I smiled back and opened my mouth to speak when our waiter decided to show up. He was a average sized man with bright red hair.

"Hello my name is James, what can i get you to drink?" I laughed lightly at his timing.

"A Coke please." I said and nodded at Vega.

"Oh, a Ice tea?" He nodded and walked away to retrieve our drinks.

"You know I never would have expected this from you Jade." I looked up to meet her chocolate colored eyes, those eyes that always pull me in and forget what I'm thinking or saying. I force myself to look away, just like high school again, but my eyes capture her lips. I watched as her lips formed my name, it didn't really dawn on my that she was calling me the only thing i was thinking was how those lips would feel moving against my own. I force myself out of my thoughts and decide that closing my eyes would be safest.

"I always thought you had hated me in high school." She laughed lightly, her laugh almost as musical as her voice, before looking at her hands folded on the table. I looked at my menu again.

"Why did you hate me Jade?" I froze. I knew this question would come up but i never thought of how to answer it. I could tell her how I was in love with her and hated it or tell her it was an angsty phase. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Well, I was going through shit with my parents and... I kind of took it out on you and I'm sorry for that." Her eyes widened, probably never thought she'd hear me say those words to her. I stared down at my menu trying to convince myself that what i said was right. I closed my eyes really trying to. But everything, every thought, every feeling, everything flew out of my mind when i felt her hand lay over mine. I looked up and saw her hand on mine as she looked over her menu, a small smile on her lips.

James came back with our drinks and took our orders. I looked back at Tori and sighed contently at how beautiful she looked in the dying sunlight. She smiled at me and then that sweet smile turned into a sinister smirk.

"So, Jade, do you take all your dates here? You seem kind of chummy with the host." I closed my eyes. Shit, she noticed.

"No, no i don't." I looked at her trying to be very serious at the same time trying not to bust out laughing.

"I haven't found the right one to take here yet, and the host is Beck's cousin." I smirked at her as she chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked grabbing the hand she still had on the table to get her attention. I felt her tense momentarily before meeting my eyes again.

"That was either a really good lie or you have connections everywhere." I laughed and squeezed her hand lightly.

"No i just have connections everywhere." I winked at her and she bit her lip lightly. James brought us our food shortly after as Tori tried to recompose herself. We ate with little conversation, the occasional about one of our old friends but other than that silence. When we finished James set down the check and i immediately picked it up.

"Are we really going to do this Jade?" I looked at Tori with complete confusion.

"Do what Vega?" She groaned and pointed at the check in my hand.

"Are we really going to argue who is paying?" I laughed.

"No, cause i am whether you like it or not." I slipped my credit card in the book and held it up as James walked by. He grabbed the book and walked off as i smirked at Tori.

"Jaaaaaaaaaade." She drew out my name in her frustration.

"You've spent way to much money on me. I mean dinner and a two thousand dollar necklace." Her hand instinctively went to the jewelry around her neck as she spoke, I smiled at how beautiful it looked on her.

"Yeah, so?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Jade, your treating me like you should a girlfriend." I looked down at my plate and bit the inside of my lip. 'Maybe i want you to be my girlfriend Vega.'

"So?" I repeated. She groaned again and rolled her eyes. James returned the book to me and i sighed the paper. I stood and offered Tori my hand, which to my pleasure she took. I walked her out and waved to Adem as we walked out. I lead her to my car as we laughed and her phone went off.

"Hello?" She stopped not that far from my car, so i leaned against it and watched her conversation.  
>"Hey baby." When i heard that my heart dropped. Shit, what was i thinking? Of course someone like Vega would be dating someone.<p>

"No i'm just out with a friend... don't worry you know her... yes i'm sure... nope i won't tell you... why? 'cause your being a jealous bitch again... yeah whatever... yeah love you to." Tori snapped the phone closed and glared at it.

"Bitch..." She muttered as she put the device away. She walked over to me.

"So who was that?" It took everything in me to keep my voice even as i looked at her. She looked away.

"Cat..." Cat? As in Cat Valentine? As in the space case ditz from high school? That Cat?

"Cat?" Was all i asked as she leaned next to me.

"Yeah... she asked me out a little while after graduation, but she wasn't who i was hoping for I said yes cause i knew i would never get who i wanted." Tori sighed and pushed off the car before I could push the subject further.

"Look Jade, I have this thing tomorrow and i need sleep so can you take me home?" I swallowed the sentence i was going to say and nod. The drive to Tori's is silent, but not a normal silent its that silent that can be broken with one word that neither of us want to say. We pulled up and I walked her to the door.

"Well i had a great time Jade." She smiled at me and that light was back in her eyes so i know she meant it.

"Me to Vega, It was really great to see you." She grabbed my hand again and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that Cat called while we were out." I shook my head lightly.

"No its cool its normal for a girlfriend to call and check up, even if your out on a date." Tori cringed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry." I shook my head again.

"And don't tell me not to be." She cut me off this time and smirked at me. I smiled back at her. She pulled on my hand so it was behind her and it pulled my body forward so i was leaning on her. She looked up so their was literally centimeters between our lips, and i would have taken advantage of that if Cat wasn't still my best friend. I, reluctantly, pulled away and sighed.

"I can't Tori, Cat is my best friend." She sighed and stared at the ground.

"That was the problem." I looked at her and swore i saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." i whisper.  
>"No Jade, I shouldn't have put you in that situation." Tori Whipped her eye and looked back up at me. I sighed and kissed her forehead.<p>

"I hope we can do this again Vega." She smiled the light returning behind the tears shining in her eyes.

"Me to." I smiled and walked back to my car. Damn it Cat, why do I have to be a good person?

_A/N: Oh Poor Jade... lost her chance because Cat got there first, and Yes Tori was trying to get Jade to kiss her. Who else says damn it Jade don't be a good person?_

Review my little minions and i shall write more!


	4. Challenge Accepted

**Disclaimer: i own nothing... nothing at all... well except this Hot Shauce Chickin' Sammich!**

I arrived back home pissed and tired. Damn it Cat, seriously? Why Vega? You were the only one that knew about how i felt, and you do this? Well I guess she thought that after graduation I wasn't ever going to do anything, understandable i guess. I opened the door to see Beck sitting on the couch nursing a beer and watching ESPN.

"How'd the date go?" He asked not removing his eyes from the screen. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed my own beer from the fridge.

"Horrible." I walked over and jumped over the back of the couch to sit with him.

"Why?" He almost chocked on the beer in his throat. I cracked mine open and took a small sip from it.

"Her girlfriend call and then she tried to kiss me but i'm a good person." He half laughed and looked at me funny.

"Why would you be a good person? I mean if Tori wanted to kiss you shouldn't you have said fuck the girlfriend?" I took another sip and watched as some famous soccer player got kicked in the face. I laughed and then looked sideways and Beck.

"Her girlfriend is Cat, way to do your research before setting me up." He froze and stared at me.

"Cat? Like Cat Valentine?" I nod as i sip my beer again.

"Yup, the same. shouldn't you have known that before you told her to meet us at the mall?" He sighed.

"Jade I just wanted to-"

"Save it Beck." I shrinked away from me so i must have sounded pissed.

"Thanks." I mumbled staring at my coffee table.

"Thanks?" He asked sincerly confused.

"I really wanted a chance to take Vega out and you gave that to me, thanks." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me lightly.

"Anytime Jade." Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped up and rushed into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jade?" Cat. I would know that high pitched voice anywhere.

"Hey Cat, whats up?"

"I have great news." I laughed lightly as i leaned against my kitchen counters,

"What is it?" I was always so nice to Cat. She was my best friend in high school, she still is now.

"We were casted in a movie together!" Really? I didn't know she was up for a part in that movie.

"That's great Cat."

"Yeah, we start reading tomorrow morning. So see you in the morning, i was told to let you know." She giggled and i rolled my eyes. Yes but only if you knew that just a half hour before this i was treating your girlfriend to dinner.

"Alright see you tomorrow." I hung up without a goodbye like usual, Cat's used to it though. I walked back over to Beck.

"What was that about?" He looked at me and i could see the worry in his eyes.

"Cat got cast in the movie I'm going to be in." I laid my hands out on the back of the couch and leaned against them as I watched Beck.

"Oh yeah, I got a part in that movie to." I rolled my eyes, just like him not to tell me.

"Well at least i have someone on my side. I'm going to bed." I started walking towards my room. "Yes you can crash here." I knew he was about to ask so i beat him to it before closing my door and collapsing on my bed.

The next morning I drove Beck and myself in my neon green viper, to the studio where we are to meet the rest of the cast. I climbed out with a yawn and smiled at Beck.

"I hope they have coffee in there, otherwise I'm not sitting next the monster that in a caffeine deprived Jade." He laughed and walked in as i punched him in the back. But they did have coffee so i grabbed some and took a seat at a table, their was a script with my name on it in front of me. I began thumbing through the script when I heard Cat's cheery voice.

"We're here!" We? I turned to see her holding Tori's hand as they walked in. I immediately went back to my script so i wouldn't catch her eye.

"Jade! Beck!" Cat yelled hugging me then running over to the other side of the table and hugging Beck. I watched Tori look down and then sit next to me.

"Here Cat, you sit here." Beck pulled out the chair next to him. Cat looked up and saw Tori then yell.

"Tor baby, come sit next to me!" Tori shook her head and held up the script.  
>"I can't i belong here." Cat pouted and i turned to face Tori.<p>

"Your in this to?" She smiled and nodded. We all sat quietly chatting with each other on our own side of the table when Tori said something that threw me for a loop.

"Cat knows it was you who took me out." I froze to my seat, coffee resting on my lips. I set my coffee down with out taking a drink and licked my lips.

"What did she say to that?" I laced my fingers in front of my cup and stared at it like the paper cup would burst into flames.

"She wasn't happy, something about high school and best friends. She got over it by this morning so it must not have been that bad." I stared at the petite red head as she laughed at something Beck had said. Would she still be laughing if she knew Beck had set us up? Is she really mad at me? Damn it all, why Cat? Why do you have to make this so hard? I felt Tori's hand on mine under the table and looked at her.

"Calm down." I pulled my hand away from hers and sighed as a sad expression spread across her features.

"I don't want Cat to kill me, sorry." She nodded and said softly.

"Understandable." She turned to fully face the table as the director walked in. He was a tall man with black hair that went down to his chin and dark green eyes. He wore a gray suit jacket and pants with a red fancy shirt under it. He sat the table in the very center of the left side.

"Hello everyone, have we all introduced our selves?" Cat giggled and Beck sat up straighter.

"We all already knew each other, we went to high school together."

"All of you?" He looked at me then Cat, then Beck, then Tori, then back to me. We all nodded.

"Excellent. Well I am Ansel, and the four of you are the leads in my new movie missed chance. You see lately i have been visiting the lesbian and Gay community..." I tuned out the man and began fiddling with my coffee cup. Why should i care that he's been hanging out with a bunch of gays and got an idea for a movie.

"Now your characters." I re tuned in when i heard this. I do want to know who i'm going to be acting as.

"Caterina," Thats the first time someone has called her by her first name since she moved out of her parents house, i can tell because she shifted uneasily in her seat.

"You will be my bad girl." Beck and I stifled a laugh with our hands.

"You will be the girl who discovered she was gay in high school but you were dating Beck here," He indicated Beck with a hand motion. I raised my pierced brow at the man, was this a movie about my life starring Cat? "You've had a crush on Tori, who's dating Jade. This is a story of how you, Caterina, fight to win Tori over." Yeah, story of my life starring Cat. Cat stood up looking furious.

"Why does Jade get to date Tori, why can't Jade and I switch roles or something? I am not comfortable with this." I stared at her shocked, as did everyone else. The director cleared his throat and looked at Cat, who was starting to calm down.

"I thought you would rather steal Tori from Jade then have her stolen from you." Ansel's voice was calm and soothing and Cat sat down sighing.

"Alright." I smirked at Tori and nudged her with my elbow.

"Your girlfriend doesn't trust me much." Tori looked at me with a serious face and then back at her script which was open in front of her.

"I just think she's not happy about the sex scene on page 248, I wonder who thats between." I flipped in my script to the page and skimmed over said scene.

"Umm.. sir?" I said trying to keep my voice even and leave all the hope out of it, in case Cat noticed. He looked up at me as an answer.

"What are our character names?" His eyes light up like i had just given him a puppy and he ran a hand through his black hair and smiled at me.

"Ah yes. Beck your characters name is Chris." Beck nodded and stroked his slowly forming goatee lightly.

"Caterina-"

"Please call me Cat." She finally cut him off making both Tori and I cover our mouth to hide out laughter. Ansel nodded and scribbled on a small pad.

"Noted. Cat your characters name is Charlotte." Cat smiled probably just happy he called her Cat.

"Tori yours is named Vanessa or Van for short." Tori just nodded and looked back at her script.

"Jade you are Lucy." I smirked remembering the names Lucy and Van in the scene on page 248. Oh boy Cat's not going to be happy.

"Alright everyone, why don't you guys catch up and such while the other arrive then we'll start with the reading." Ansel stood as he spoke and walked away. Cat was the first of us to move, she walked to Tori's side and offered her hand. Tori took it and followed Cat away. I watched the half Latina be lead away and Beck took Tori's seat next to me.

"I'm sorry Jade i wish i would have known." I saw him run his hand through what little hair her had.

"She tried to kiss me though. If she has Cat and is happy with Cat, why would she try to kiss me?" Beck leaned back and looked at me.

"Did she say she was happy with Cat?" I tore my gaze from the two of them making out just off set to stare at my ex like he was crazy. He smirked.

"Did she?" I swallowed and shook my head.

"Well, no." His smirk grew.

"Then how do you know she is happy? What if she wants out as much as you want in?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes like he was some prophet.

"Thanks almighty all knowing Beck, but do you think you could make sure for me?" He looked over and smiled his signature sweet smile.

"Of course." I smirked this time mimicking his movements to lean back in my seat.

"Challenge accepted." We said simultaneously. We knocked our fists together and stayed like this just talking until more people began to arrive. Oh yes Cat, be afraid. The challenge to get Tori is on, and I won't lose this time.

_A/N: Challenge Accepted Cat. The battle for Tori is on!_

Review my little minions ahahahaha


	5. So Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... if I did it wouldn't be on nick and Tori and Jade would be together, most of the time.**

We had been reading the script for about a week now. The four of us and some other people reading everyday, but Cat has been overly protective of Tori. Beck has tried to get Tori alone to talk to her but can't because of Cat. I stood and walked over to the refreshment table to get some more Coffee.

"So, its almost time to read our scene." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Tori staring at the sandwiches and such.

"Yeah I know." I smirked as I finished filling up my coffee.

"How does Cat feel about it?" I asked turning to face her.

"How does Cat feel about what?" A high pitch voice cut Tori off, I looked over my shoulder to see said red head standing behind me staring at me curiously. I sighed and took a sip of my coffee eyeing Tori. Tori stared back at me expecting me to answer her. 'She's not my girl.' I mouthed.

"Well, how do I feel about what? Tell me Tori." Cat pushed past me looking right into Tori's eyes. Tori opened her mouth to answer.

"Jade, Tori. Come here please." We all turned to see Ansel standing not that far away. His hair up in a single ponytail, today he wore jeans and a button up blue shirt. Tori and I exchanged a look and walked over to Ansel, Cat trailing behind us.

"Cat please leave, I need to talk to the girls." Cat glared at Ansel, that's the scariest I have ever scene Cat. Cat walked away to rejoin the group of others reading, She never took her eyes off us though.

"Jade. Tori. I want you two to act like a couple. I'm going to have you two stay late tonight to work on page 248, But I want you two to start acting like a couple and get used to it now." He grabbed our hands and placed them together smiling at us.

"Have fun." He said before walking away. I looked down at Tori's hand in mine, thinking about how perfectly it fit there, before looking into Tori's eyes.

"What the hell?" Cat screeched before pushing me away from Tori.

"Keep your hands off her Jade, you had your chance." Cat stood protectively in front of Tori who did not look happy. Tori pushed past Cat and walked over to me.

"Are you ok Jade?" I nod and looked over to see Cat's jaw hanging open. Tori turned to stare at Cat retaking my hand in hers.

"Cat quit being a jealous bitch, the director told us to act like a couple. I can take care of myself just by the way." Cat stared at Tori in disbelief as did I but mine was because she was sticking up for me and yelling at Cat. Cat turned and grabbed her purse off her chair looking at Beck.

"Tell Ansel I went home because that," She pointed at Tori and I still holding hands.

"Is bullshit." Beck nodded smiling.

"Will do Cat." She stormed out of the building but not before shooting a glare at Tori over her shoulder. I laughed lightly after Cat was gone and looked up at Tori.

"Was that a smart idea?" Tori shook her head.

"Probably not, she's going to use that against me for god knows how long. But like I said I'm a big girl and if I want to hold your hand I will." She squeezed my hand lightly to emphasize her meaning. I smiled at her as we walked back over to the group. The rest of the group left shortly when Ansel said they were free to go. Beck walked over smirking at me.

"I know that smirk." I whisper smiling at him.

"What are you planning?" I whispered in a playfully angry way. He walked up and leaned on me to whisper in my ear. This was normal for us since we dated and know we have no feelings for each other anymore, but others eyed us oddly even Tori.

"I'll hitch a ride home with blondy over there, offer Tori a ride." I laughed against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Thanks." I whispered back into his ear. To anyone else we look like a couple but it just makes us laugh. He walked over to said blonde to lay down his game and get his own ride home. I walked over to Tori who looked at me funny.

"What?" I said as I sat down laying my legs across her lap.

"What was that?" I could hear the jealousy lacing her words. I wanted to smile but I needed to be serious for Tori.

"That was Beck and I interacting." I said simply. She looked at my feet, I think deciding whether to push them off or not.

"Do you always act like that with each other?" I sighed and looked over as Beck and the Blonde walked out hand in hand. I saw him close his phone at the same time mine vibrated in my pocket. Tori felt it to and looked at my pocket expectantly. I reached in my pocket and rad the message from Beck.

"Some1s gettin laid tonight... it aint u! -Beck" I shook my head laughing at the message.

"What?" Tori asked voice filled with curiosity. I laughed again.

"Beck thinks he's getting some from the pretty girl he just left with." Tori smirked and I laughed again.

"Well at least one of us is getting lucky." I said staring at the ceiling.

"What Jade West doesn't have a special someone?" I looked at Tori, she stared back at me with curiosity. I sat up to be at her level and sighed.

"No, I haven't found anyone who will really listen and see me for me." I was shocked at how serious I was let alone the fact that when I finished Tori grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine. She didn't say anything just laid down with her head in my lap and my hand still laced with hers. We stayed like that for a while just enjoying the silence and each others company.

"Jade, do you regret anything?" Her voice shocked me coming out of the silence. She was still playing with my fingers like she hadn't said anything then she looked up and green met brown.

"Um... well actually yes I do." She sat up and I suppressed the urge to whimper at the lack of heat.

"Really?" She sounded so surprised and she looked so cute when she turned to face me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, just one thing I will never forgive myself for letting get away." Tori cocked her head to one side.

"What is that?" She scooted closer and I smirked at her.

"Oh no Vega, you don't get to know." She pouted at me and I almost said awe but bit the inside of my cheek to keep it in. Jade West doesn't say awe to anything, especially not Tori Vega. I propped my elbow on the couch we sat on and rested my head in my hand staring at Tori.

"Do you regret anything Vega?" She stopped pouting and slipped her bottom lip in between her teeth. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I wish I didn't at all." She adverted her eyes and a thought struck me.

"Actually Vega I lied." She stared at me hurt and I smiled to show it wasn't bad.

"I regret two things. one I won't tell you and the other I will fix right now." She cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and I smirked again.

"Close your eyes." She eyed me worriedly.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." If I have the courage. She rolled her eyes once before closing the chocolate colored orbs. I took a deep breath before leaning forward and capturing her lips with my own. I closed my eyes waiting Tori to pull away but to my surprise she staid, kissed back even. We finally pulled away and stared at each other. "Feel better?" She asked I smiled and nodded. We both turned at the sound of clapping. Ansel walked up smiling.

"Very convincing girls, I almost believed you both loved each other." I looked at Tori, she was trying to hide a blush and it made me laugh a little.

"Ok girls, I think thats good for tonight. Your free to go home." He smiled warmly at us and walked away. When I looked back Tori was staring at her phone sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to catch her eye.

"I really don't want to call Cat after what she pulled today." I smiled and laughed a little.

"I can give you a ride if you want." The smiled that spread across her face might as well have cut it in two. She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh thank you Jade, thank you so much." I laughed as she pulled away. I offered my hand which she took and we walked out to the parking lot still hand in hand. I opened the door for her and walked around to my side. We started our drive to Tori's house quietly, I was just happy to have her next to me.

"Can I turn on the radio?" She asked laying her hand on mine on the gear shift again. I took in a quick breath and nodded.

"Yeah sure, just no country." She laughed and turned on the radio.

"Yes ma'am." She flipped it to some pop station and began singing along with the song. I didn't hear it I was two busy watching her dance out of my periph. I pulled up into her drive way and climbed out to walk her to the door. She turned when she got there and smiled at me.

"Thanks Jade." I smiled back as she took my hand again.

"Anytime." She pulled my hand back again so our lips were centimeters apart.

"Tori, I'm not your girlfriend." I whispered against her lips while searching her eyes.

"I can pretend." She whispered back before kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back, her lips intoxicating to me. I pushed her back against the door as my hands slid down to anchor on her hips, she wrapped her arms around my neck crossing them pulling me closer into the kiss. Finally we parted for breath and she opened the door grabbing my hand and dragging me in with her.

"Tori, what if Cat finds out?" I closed the door behind me and Tori turned to look at me from the foot of the stair case, lust filling her eyes.

"Cat doesn't have to know." Her voice was low and seductive. She pulled off her shirt and threw it at me as she climbed the stairs. I stared at the material in my hands shocked before it clicked in my head. Follow her idiot. I shook my head and walked over to the stairs, I started my accent up but paused at about the seventh step picking up Tori's shorts. I swallowed hard and stared up after the half latina. I quickened my pace up the stairs, the hallway was dark.

"Tori?" I called through the darkness.

"Jade." My name has never sounded so sexy, and I don't think it ever will again. I rushed down the hallway to the room the voice came from. I stopped at the doorway looking in to see Tori laying on the bed in nothing but a black lacy bra with a matching thong. I just about collapsed at the sight. She climbed off the bed and walked over to me, more like a sexy strut.

"Your wearing way to many clothes Jade." Her voice was still low and husky making me bit my lip. Her hands trailed up my arms before locking behind my neck pulling me into another mind blowing kiss. This time I slipped my tongue out to trace her bottom lip, she opened her mouth quickly yielding to me. I ran my hands up from their usual place on her hips to her shoulder blades pushing her closer to me. I felt her hands run up my shirt and brush my ribs. I pulled away and lifted my arms to allow her to remove my shirt. She ran her hands over my stomach slowly, I wanted the amazement fill her eyes like she never thought she's ever see this. She looked at me again and traced kisses across my jaw line until she reached my ear.

"Your beautiful Jade." I bit my lip and grabbed her hips roughly. I picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Jade!" She said out of surprise. I quickly climbed on top of her and kissed her sliding my tongue in before she could close her mouth again. I stroked my tongue against her's making her moan slightly. She nibbled on my bottom lip as she unbuttoned my pants. We pulled away for breath and she ghosted her fingertips over my sides. Before I could react she flipped us so she was on top smirking down at me. She kissed my neck and started making her way down, she licked across my collarbone making me gasp a little. I bit my lip trying to hold it in. She propped herself back up to look me in the eyes.

"Don't stop yourself, I think its sexy." She kissed me lightly before returning to her attack on my collarbone. I let the gasp out this time as she bit the base of my neck, I could practically feel her smirking against me. She kissed and licked down my body leaving hot spots where her lips had been crying for her attention again. Finally she got down to my pants and smirked at me again. She took the zipper in her teeth and reached up grabbing my breasts, I gasped at the immediate touch and moaned as she scraped her nails over my stomach as she pulled down the zipper with her teeth. She sat up smiling at me, I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over again.

"Someone's more of a bad girl then she lets on." My voice was huskier then I meant for it to be but Tori only smirked and leaned up to whisper in my ear again.

"You don't know that half of it West." She hissed my name at me before plopping back on the bed. She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans tugging on them lightly.

"Now take these off." I climbed off the bed and slipped out of my jeans. When I looked up Tori was sitting in the middle of the bed watching me.

"Like the show?" I asked swaying my hips slightly, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"Oh yeah." I re-climbed on the bed and kissed her lightly, her body reacting to mine and laying back.

"Good cause its just getting started." She laughed and kissed me again. She moved oddly under me and I looked down at her with my eyebrow cocked. Her smirk grew as she removed her bra and dropped it on the floor.

"I sure hope so." I couldn't stop my eyes from clawing over the newly exposed flesh of Tori's breasts. I immediately attacked one licking and sucking on the already hardened nub. She moaned lightly arching into me. Suddenly the house phone went off and we both sighed. I reached over and grabbed it handing it to Tori.

"Shit its Cat." I sighed again laying my head just under Tori's breasts on her stomach.

"Hello?" She answered normally. I watched Tori roll her eyes.

"Cat, what you did today was ridiculous... No, your always like that... I have never done that to you Cat... I'm not having this conversation with you right now Cat... you can never call just to say you love me can you, it always has to be a fight... Good night Cat." She hung up the phone staring at it in disgust.

"Bitch." She muttered while throwing the phone off to the side. I smirked up at her laying my hand on top of each other on top of her stomach and laying my head on them.

"So hows Cat?" Tori rolled her eyes and playfully glared at me. I took in a breath and sat up.

"Well that killed the moment." Tori said running her hands through her hair. I nodded.

"Yeah, Cat can do that." She chuckled and sighed. I climbed off the bed getting the sense that this was ending. She sat up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Jade." I laughed and smirked at her while pulling on my pants.

"It could have been worse, I could have made you moan while on the phone." Tori threw a pillow at me laughing.

"It you would have done that I would have killed you." I laughed as I found my shirt looking at her again.

"No you would thank me for taking care of Cat for you." I joked as I pulled on my shirt. When I looked back at Tori she looked really serious.

"Tori... I... I didn't mean it." I stared at the ground and walked toward the door. I paused with the door open and looked back at Tori looking so sad on the middle of the bed.

"My other regret is that I didn't tell you how I felt in high school." I closed the door not prepared to see her reaction. I walked down the stairs and made my way down to my car. I sat their for a moment staring at the steering wheel, then I looked back up at Tori's house.

"I almost had sex with Cat's girlfriend." I whispered to myself. I laughed lightly smacking the steering wheel.

"I almost has sex with Cat's girlfriend Tori Vega!" I laughed all the way home way to happy to care about anything else but laying down and trying to remember everything about what happened.

_A/N: Oh so close. Damn it yet again Cat. So close. But hey its a nice tease right? Please don't shoot me! _

Review!


	6. Welcome to Hell day 1

**Disclaimer: If you have to ask... then your kind of stupid, just sayin.**

I showed up early to the studio expecting to be alone, hoping to be alone. I need to think, I mean what happened last night was awesome but shouldn't have happened. When I walk in the door I realize how cold it is because goose bumps form over my exposed arms and suddenly I'm happy I wore jeans that day. As I step in further I hear two familiar voices screaming at each other. I try to ignore it, cause its none of my business, but then I hear my name and I can't help but listen.

"Why do you bring Jade into everything now?" Tori said sounding throughly pissed that my name got dragged into their fight.

"Because you haven't left her alone since you two met at the mall that day. If I didn't know any better I'd say your cheating on me." Cat said venom lacing a few of her words. I heard Tori scoff and the want to find them and watch grew. But I just staid where I was and mindlessly made my coffee.

"What do you mean if you didn't know any better?" Tori's voice sounded angry and hurt. I heard Cat laugh lightly.

"You don't have spine enough to do what you want." I could practically hear Tori's jaw drop to match my own. Cat had never been mean ever, what has gotten into her?

" Really? You don't think I have enough of a spine to cheat on you?"

"Oh I know you don't Tori."

"No, don't touch me Cat. And for your information Jade and I almost had sex last night, would have happened to if you hadn't called and been a bitch." I heard a distant door slam and the clicking of heels coming toward me.

"Tori! What the fuck? How could you?" Cat's voice was also growing louder with each second.

"Because I realized I don't love you and I don't want you, so leave me the hell alone Cat." I heard Cat signature squeak of shock and disappointment before hearing quick footsteps in the other direction. I took a long sip of my coffee and saw Tori coming up out of the corner of my eye. She was wearing a normal red roxy shirt with a jean skirt.

"Hey you." She sounded happy again. She wrapped her arms around my arm that didn't have my coffee and smiled up at me. She must think I didn't hear anything.

"Hey yourself, tough morning with Cat?" I asked taking another sip of my coffee. She immediately tensed and released me.

"You heard that?" I nodded after finishing my sip of coffee.

"Most of it, mostly the part about me that I listened to." I tried to sound sympathetic but I think I sounded a little proud. She sighed and leaned against the snack table.

"Yeah Cat and I are over."

"So I heard, I'm sorry Its because of me." I mimicked her lean and sighed slightly. Tori tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to follow her, I did. She lead us to the couch where we sat in silence for another moment.

"It was a long time coming Jade, not your fault. It just kind of took you to make me realize it, I should be thanking you." I nearly spit out my coffee when she said that.

"Thank me? I nearly had sex with you when you were dating my best friend and then you broke up with her because of it, why would that be a reason to thank me?" She smiled at me, a hint of deviousness in her eyes.

"Because now I can do this," She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a quick kiss. When we pulled away she smiled again.

" and not get in trouble." I smiled back at her wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her into my lap.

"Hey Jade~" Beck. Tori naturally laid her head on my shoulder without climbing off my lap as Beck walked up holding that one blonde's hand.

"Hi Beck, get lucky?" I asked smirking at him. He smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, you?" He sat down pulling the blonde into his lap.

"Actually yes." Tori answered for me. I looked at her surprised before she replaced her head on my shoulder. Beck's eyes grew wide.

"Wait you and Tori... What about Cat?"

"Cat is no longer in the picture." Tori said against my neck. Beck's look softened to an almost sympathetic one and then he grabbed the blonde's hand.

"This is Kadi." I nod at the girl while biting my lip trying to suppress a moan. Tori had decided that is would be a good idea to start kissing my neck in a way that no one else would notice but it would still turn me on. Damn it Tori, now? Why now? I want nothing more then to flip her and take her here and now but we are at work, I have to be professional. All feelings of arousal flew out of my head when I saw Cat sit across from me.

"Jade, can I talk to you?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"You have vocal cords so I'm sure you can speak, whether its at me or not." I said pushing Tori back lightly so she would stop. Tori stopped but I heard her whimper against me. Cat's glare didn't falter.

"I meant in private."

"I see nothing you need to say to me that can't be said now." I said simply. Cat apparently didn't like my tone because her eye twitched and it only does that when she's super pissed.

"Fine. Listen to me and listen to me good you cheating whore, Tori is mine and I don't want you anywhere near her. Got that." Tori jumped out of my lap the moment Cat finished speaking taking a pose that looked like she was about ready to punch Cat in the face.

"You don't own me, never have and never will Cat!" Tori spit Cat's name at her with venom. Cat flinched at Tori's words and stared at her in fear.

"I don't want anything to do with you Cat, ever again!" Tori replaced herself on my lap when she was finished and buried her face in the space between my neck and the couch.

"Well I think that clears up that subject, huh Cat?" I smirk at the petite girl who looks about ready to burst into tears. Ansel walks up smiling happily.

"Hello everyone. Jade, Tori. Today's the big day, page 248." Tori and I smiled at each other before standing and walking over to the table where we have been reading everyday, the others close behind us. Tori slid her hand into mine as we walked eliciting a low growl from Cat somewhere behind us. I smiled as Tori laughed lightly. Ansel smirked at the two of us as we approached the table, this unnerved me greatly.

"Alright ladies, this is what we are going to do." I didn't like the tone in his voice it told me I probably wasn't going to like what he had to say. Tori's hand tensed in my own so I assume she was thinking the same thing.

"On the table with the two of you." Ansel pointed to the table and I stared at him confused.

"Excuse me?" I finally asked. I know I sounded kind of rude but this man is telling me to sit on a table and read a sex scene.

"You two are going to climb on the table, Beck and Cat will read for Jade and Tori respectivly and you two will act out the scene." My jaw dropped, as I'm sure Tori's, Beck's, and Cat's did as well.

"What the hell? You want Jade and I to have sex right here on this table?" Tori's voice was high pitch and quiet annoying actually, But she sounded scared and confused at the same time.

"Yes exactly." Ansel said patting the table. Tori looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Tori are you ok?" I saw tears welling up in her eyes and I cupped her face softly.

"Talk to me Tori." She sobbed softly wrapping her arms around my waist as I pulled her closer to me.

"I don't like how I look Jade, I don't everyone else to see me." I stroked her hair softly as I cooed in her ear.

"Shhh... Tori, your going to be having sex in a movie. Everyone who watches the movie will see you naked." Tori sobbed harder and I mentally scolded myself for not helping. I cupped her face again and forced her to look at me.

"Tori... Tori... Tori, Just look at me. Act like I'm the only one there. Its just me and you, ok?"

"Ok...ok." She softly. I pulled her into a soft kiss before we started our walk back to the group at the table. Tori held my hand the whole way there.

"Ready now?" Ansel asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes sir." I said helping Tori up on the table. Tori took a deep breath and stared at me, I stared back smiling to try and keep her calm.

"Alright Beck you read Jade's parts. Cat, Tori's." Both nodded and flipped through their scripts.

"Lucy pushes Van and screams that she needs to calm down." Beck reads sitting in a chair and staring up as us. I pushed Tori lightly.

"You need to calm down Van." I screamed at Tori making her flinch slightly.

"Van grabs Lucy's hand and says don't act like this please just hear me out." Cat read flatly and monotonely. Tori grabbed my hand and fell to her knees pulling my hand to her forehead.

"Don't act like this Lucy, Please just hear me out." I stared down at her and resisted the urge to lift her up and kiss her.

"Lucy pulls Van to her and kisses her before saying I'm not mad, I promise baby." Beck said amusedly. I pulled Tori up and slid my hand up her back pushing her into a kiss.

"I'm not mad, I promise baby." Tori smiled at me and I returned it.

"Van kisses Lucy again before ripping off her shirt." Cat read with a hint of disgust at the end. Tori kissed me again, more forcefully this time, before grabbing my shirt. She yanked on my shirt lightly at first but then in one swift motion ripped it off my body. I gasped lightly when I heard the tearing of cloth.

"Lucy bites Van's neck and pulls her shirt off of her as well while raking her nails down Van's back." Beck read completely amused. I grabbed Tori and pulled her close sinking my teeth into the softness of her neck. I slid my hands up her shirt as she moaned and pulled the shirt over her head before kissing her again. I slid my hands up her back and raked my nails down leaving 10 angry red streaks down her back, also making her moan.

"Alright I think we can stop there for today." Ansel said.

"Thank god." Cat said throwing her script on the ground and storming away. Ansel stared after her confused and shook his head.

"You are all free to go for today, But Tori. Jade. We will be filming this scene in three days, get ready." I nodded and felt Tori hug herself closer to me for protection. We climbed off the table and Tori immediately grabbing her shirt before pulling my arm to her and holding it close to her. I looked over at my torn up shirt and sighed, guess I'll be driving home half naked.

"Well Kadi and I are gonna head out, See you later." Beck said taking Kadi's hand and walking away. I nod and wrap an arm around Tori's waist.

"Come on Tori, I'll drive you home." Tori nodded against me and walked out to my car a couple steps ahead of me. We climbed into my car and grabbed Tori's hand, she looked over at me eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't read. I put my car into gear deciding that getting her home would be the best idea. We pulled up to her house and climbed out, this time I grabbed her hand as we walked up to the door. We got inside and she stopped.

"Tori." I said softly. She turned around burying her head in my shoulder sobbing lightly.

"I'm not a whore Jade, I'm not." I wrapped my arms around her lightly pulling her closer to me.

"I know your not Tori-"

"He's treating us like porn stars he wanted us to have sex right on that table, thats not right. I will preform the scene like I'm suppose to but Beck and Cat don't have to be sitting there watching, it's... it's uncomfortable." I silenced myself and just let her get it out while rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked. She pushed back to look in my eyes.

"Would you?" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"For you, of course." She smiled and kissed me again. We pulled away and she looked at me deviously.

"So where were we last night?" I smiled grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs.

"Somewhere up here." When we got to the top of the stairs she slammed me against the wall and kissed me forcefully. I moaned into the kiss and pushed at her shirt, she pulled back and practically ripped the material off her body. She pressed herself close to me again and I grabbed her hips and pulled her down the hall back to her room. She pushed me against the wall across from her door and began working on the button on my pants. She kissed my neck and I bit my lip digging my nails into her sides. Once the button gave way I lifted Tori up and rushed into her room onto the bed, she screamed slightly when I lifted her and giggled the whole way to the bed making me smile.

"Someone's excited." Tori said teasingly.

"Oh and your not." I let my hand slip under her skirt and my finger teasingly run over the wet spot on Tori's underwear. She leaned her head back and moaned, it sounded so beautiful that I wanted my name mixed with the noise.

"Alright... so I might be." She said as she caught her breath. I smirked and pulled the snaps on her skirt sliding it over her perfect legs easily. I kissed up Tori's stomach wanting to tease her just that much more, I noticed her bra was a front hook and silently thanked Tori. I unhooked her bra and pushed the material aside to attack her nipple with my mouth. Tori squirmed slightly under me moaning and gasping as I switched between licking and sucking on the sensitive nub. I kissed her again as my thumbs hooked in her underwear to pull them down. I ran my tongue over hers as I began my descent with her underwear. I ghosted my fingers just above her core and she gasped lightly.

"Are you sure you want me to Tori?" Tori let out a breath and nodded.

"Yes... please Jade." She looked at pleadingly, and I felt great. The fact that I can make her feel this way is amazing and unbelievable. I slowly moved my hand lower hovering over her heat and she bit her lip and leaned her head back. I quickly ran a finger over her clit eliciting the loudest moan of the night so far from the half latina. I rubbed my fingers against her for a while longer until she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered breathly in my ear.

"Stop teasing Jade." I bit my lip and tentatively pushed a finger into her. She took it well nodding for me to move on shortly after. I added another finger and began pumping in and out. She gasped and started rocking her hips in time with my pumps and moaning. I pumped faster pushing down on one side of her hip with my free hand, while extending my thumb to rub against her clit with every motion. She moaned again and her head fell back. I couldn't help but think that she makes the cutest sex faces I have seen, I've been with quiet a few girls and Tori defiantly makes the cutest faces. I pumped faster and harder leaning in and biting her neck, she wrapped her arms around my back and dragged her nails across it. I moaned against her neck before pumping faster.

"Jade... I'm...close." She said between sharp breaths. I pumped just that much faster and harder while taking a nipple in my mouth again. She moaned loudly and took in a breath sharply. Finally I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and she screamed a mass of incoherent words, I want to think my name was mixed in with them but no one will ever know what she's saying. I pulled out slowly smiling as she took in heavy breaths trying to calm herself. She finally smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss.

"That was great Jade." I smirked at her.

"Better then Cat?" She laughed smirking back at me.

"Cat who?" We kissed again.

"Cat me." I whipped around to see Cat standing in the doorway arms crossed and glaring at us.

"Cat!" Tori said sitting up in shock.

"Cat?" I said just shocked that she's here.

"Yeah, bet you didn't expect me." She said like she was clever.

"Well we were kind of having sex, I didn't expect anyone." She glared at me.

"So you really left me for Jade, Tori? I can't believe you Jade. You lost your chance in high school, and I support you no matter what, now you steal my girlfriend. What kind of best friend are you?" That hurt. That kind of stabbed me in the heart. I sighed and sat up a little more.

"Cat I-"

"No don't bother. You made your choice, both of you. Have fun with each other." Cat stormed down the stairs and I heard the door slam distantly. I sighed again.

"Damn it Cat..." Every time.

_A/N: I find this pretty self explanatory. Jade and Tori have sex and Cat walks in and makes Jade feel like shit. yup._

Review!


	7. What the F? Hell Day 2

**Disclaimer: My little sister likes to think she owns Victorious, I wish I did... but sadly neither of us do**

I ran my hand through my hair pacing Tori's living room, again. Damn it I just lost my best friend... but I gained Vega. Is it worth it?

"Jade." I turned to see Tori standing at the bottom of the stairs, bathrobe hanging off her frame, black tank top and underwear could be seen under it. Maybe it is worth it. I opened my arms for her to come to me, which she did quickly. I pulled her into a close hug resting my head on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Jade?" She asked against my neck. I smiled and sighed against her shoulder, letting my hands wrap around her waist.

"Well Cat has always been my best friend, so I guess I'm kind of lost now." I said softly pulling back from her. She looked hurt so I kept my arms around her waist letting my hands rub soothing circles in her back.

"Jade, I'm sorry this is my fault."

"What?" I say to her completely confused. I move away from her and commence pacing.

"Vega this is anything but your fault, This is what I did to myself. I mean if I would have just grown a pair and asked you in high school then you never would have had to deal with Cat and none of this would have ever-" Tori grabbed me and cut me off with a kiss. I kissed her back letting my hands rest on her hips. Her lips are like a drug, just soothing me and making me forget all my problems.

"You talk to much." Tori said as she pulled away smiling at me. I sighed leaning my forehead against Tori's. I pulled away from her taking in a steady breath.

"But its not your fault, ok?" Tori nodded kissing me lightly.

"Now lets go to bed, we both need some sleep." Tori said pulling on my hand leading back towards the stairs. The offer to sleep in the same bed as Tori all night is so tempting, but I need time to think. I pulled my hand away softly trying not to hurt Tori, but when she turned around the hurt filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Vega, I just need some time to myself." She sighed stepping away from me nodding.

"Ok." She stepped forward again pulling me into a sweet kiss.

"Drive safe." She whispered against my lips before pulling away and walking up the stairs. I stared after her contemplating following her, I shook my head and walked out to my car. I rested my head against the steering wheel as I tried to level my breathing and think.

"Ok," I said to myself staring at my reflection in the window. I look like shit. My hair is all messed up from sex and my eyes look crazy from the suddenness of Cat walking in.

"Cat is pissed beyond belief at me and is probably plotting my death, Vega on the other hand is sitting in her bed wishing I was with her. Why does good shit always have to be complicated?" I asked myself glaring death at my own reflection.

"Why can't anything good happen to me without shit falling on it?" I punched my steering wheel feeling a couple of my knuckles shatter. I can't drive like this, they are probably broken. I shook my hand hissing at the pain.

"Damn it." I leaned my head back against the back of the seat and sighed. Maybe I can walk around until its numb, then I can drive home.

"Ok, I think I'm ok now." I climbed out of my car hissing again as the cold air hit my bleeding knuckles. I looked at them not realizing that they had busted open, and sighed again. I should probably clean them up in Vega's kitchen. I walk back in her house as quietly as I can flipping on the sink and and forcing my hand under the water, hissing again as the water hit my knuckles. I rinsed all the blood off my hand and grabbed a towel.

"Vega won't miss this." I say wrapping it around my knuckles. I sighed happy that I took care of that, I glance over at the stairs and bit my lip. I slowly and tentatively climbed the stairs. Is this a good idea? I mean I told her I was leaving, will she be mad that I stayed? I made my way down the hallway and stopped in front of Tori's door. I bit my lip again before slowly opening the door and sliding in, part of me wanted to say something and wake her up but I decided against it. Instead I simply slipped into bed next to her, sliding under the covers. I sighed myself into bed staring at Tori's sleeping form. Suddenly she rolled over and stared at me, one eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Jade?" She whispered at me.

"Hi." I said softly smiling at her in the dark.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you went home."

"I kind of broke my knuckles and couldn't drive, so I came back in." I knew Tori's eyes grew wide, she rolled over again and started groping things on her night stand. I winced against the glare as she turned on her light.

"You what?" She asked me, anger seeping into her worried words. She grabbed my towel covered hand before I could answer and I hissed in pain. She let it go looking at me apologetically. I took in a breath and smiled at her offering my hand out for her to look at. She unwound the bandage and gasped when she saw the blood.

"Jade." Her voice was soft and scared. I cupped her face with my good hand and smiled at her.

"Tori, I'm fine. Really this happens a lot." I mentally slapped myself for saying that when she gave me a look somewhere between pissed and depressed.

"Jade... Come with me." She lead me to her bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. I ran my good hand through my hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tori, I should just go-"

"Absolutely not, not after this especially." She took out a roll of gauze and started wrapping my knuckles. I leaned back on the toilet and stared at the ceiling.

"So its ok if I crash here with you tonight?" I asked looking back down at her. She had a sarcastic smirk on her lips as she continued to bandage my hand.

"I don't know, I only offered a half hour ago, I mean my late night booty call should be here soon and I don't want you to interferer with that." She chuckled softly as I kicked her lightly in the thigh.

"Yes Jade, its perfectly fine that you stay here." She kissed my knuckles softly, I bit my lip to hold in the hiss of pain trying to escape. I think she noticed because she kissed me next and lead me back to the bed. I yawned and cuddled up under the covers. I started falling asleep fast but was awoken by Tori cuddling up close to me, I let my arm drape lazily over her waist. I kissed her forehead and let the wonders of sleep take me.

* * *

><p>I awoke to an empty bed and room. I sat up looking around, forgetting how I got there.<p>

"Hey there sleepy head." I looked over to see Tori standing in the doorway smiling in at me. Oh yeah I staid at Tori's house, It was worth it to wake up to her especially because she is half naked. I smiled at her sleepily.

"What time is it?" I asked mid yawn. She chuckled lightly.

"Its 11:47." I sat bolt straight up in shock.

"We have rehearsal today." Tori chuckled again and sat at the end of the bed.

"I already call Ansel and told him their was an incident and we can't make it today."

"Incident?" I asked confused. She took my hand and I saw the blood staining the gauze. Oh yeah, I busted my knuckles open. I smiled at her weakly and she shook her head pulling on my arm.

"Come on, let me change your bandage. Then we can go downstairs and eat breakfast."

"You made breakfast?" I asked following her to the bathroom, she nodded humming slightly.

"I could get used to this." I said leaning back on the toilet again. She lightly smacked my knee and I jumped at the contact. She changed the gauze and I looked at my knuckles sadly, my fingers stained red from the blood. Tori patted my knee and grabbed my good hand.

"Come on Jade, lets go eat." I followed her to the stairs and laughed slightly, she turned around and looked at me.

"What?" She said reaching out for my hand.

"If you would have told me anytime in my life, before this, that one day I would wake up in bed with Tori Vega I would call you an idiot and probably punch you in the face." Tori shook her head and kissed my hand, again.

"But you didn't wake up in bed with Tori Vega, you only woke up in Tori Vega's bed." I scowled at the fact that she was talking in third person.

"Vega, don't talk in third person anymore." Tori rolled her eyes and continued her walk down the stair. We made our way into the kitchen, my eyes widening at all the eggs, toast, and bacon on the counter.

"Vega, I think I love you." I said before grabbing a plate and digging in to eggs and bacon like a beast. She sat at the counter with her coffee looking at me amused.

"Do I amuse you?" I asked, a piece of bacon hanging out of my mouth. She covered her mouth to try and hide the laughter, I glared at her as I sat next to her. She leaned over and kissed my cheek as i forked some eggs in my mouth.

"Do you have any ketchup?" I asked ignoring the warmth running to the spot where she kissed me. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Ketchup? For eggs?" I nod shoving another piece of bacon in my mouth.

"I imagine it their blood and it helps me eat." She shakes her head and walked over to her fridge to retrieve the condiment. I squirted the blood red sauce over my eggs smiling at the the crimson color.

"You are freaking crazy." Tori said looking at my and laughing. I scooped up more, now ketchup covered, eggs. Tori and I talked lazily about anything that we could think of until my food was gone. Then we made our way into the living room sitting on the couch and watching t.v.

"Ugh I hate this show, change it now." I said as she flipped it Jersey Shore. She laughed and changed it to Adventure Time, I saw her thumb about to hit the channel button and said.

"Don't you dare change it." She looked at me and cocked her head.

"You like cartoons?" I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"No cartoons are stupid, I just like Adventure Time ok?" I laid back sighing into the comfort of the couch and watch as Finn the human stabbed a goblin in the face. I laughed but it was cut short when Tori pried apart my legs and laid down with her head on my chest. I finally let out the breath I was holding, Tori smirked up at me.

"You ok up there?" I smirked back down at Tori and laughed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." I let my hands rest on her lower back. I groaned as the ringtone from her phone went off. She grabbed it and sighed as she read the text.

"Whats up babe?" I asked as she laid back down.

"Oh, nothing." I cocked my eyebrow not really believing her but letting it go. After about an hour and a half Tori got up and sighed again.

"Jade I have to go out, you can stay here if you want, I'll be back in about an hour." I ran a hand through my hair and nodded.

"Yeah ok." She leaned over and I met her half way for a quick kiss. I watched her walk out and sighed again. I changed it to SpongeBob and sighed happily into Tori's couch. After the first episode of SpongeBob my phone went off. I was expecting a text from Tori, but it was a picture message from Cat. I opened it sitting up slightly. When the message opened it was a picture of Cat and Tori kissing. The message read:

"Thought you'd want to know where Tori went - Cat" I threw my phone at the wall growling as it smashed to pieces. I stood up and growled again.

"That fucking skank, how could she? Well I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from her, she did fuck me while dating Cat." I walked over and punched a wall.

"Fuck." My hand throbbed as I pulled it back, it was bleeding again. I shook my head as I glanced over at my phone. I punched it again, and again, and again. I stopped when I noticed the dent in the wall covered in blood, I leaned against the wall and slumped down until I was sitting. I knew I was covered in blood just like the wall and I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I looked up when I heard the door click and saw the outline of Tori in the door frame.

_A/N: Damn... I think Jade needs to see a doctor about her knuckles... and maybe a therapist about her anger issues... But what is Tori doing with Cat? *Insert suspenseful music here*_

Review and I shall write faster!


	8. Sandwich? Sex? Hospital?

**Disclaimer:** **what is owning something anyway? Claiming it as your own? Or having a piece of paper that says its yours? I wish I owned Victorious... but not yet... not yet...**

I looked up at Tori's outline and slurred out a curse, I don't even know what I said the blood loss making me lightly headed by now. Tori immediately ran over to me kneeling in front of me.

"Jade, oh my god Jade, what happened?" She sat in front of me, hands twitching and moving like she didn't know what to do with them. I stood slowly and spit some blood out of my mouth.

"Cat sent me a picture while you were gone, it was a great angle of her tongue down your throat." I saw Tori tense before she stood slowly.

"Jade its not what you think, look let me take you to the hospital-"

"I don't need a fucking hospital. I've had worse, I'm going home." I said pushing past her and heading for the door.

"You can't drive with your hands like that." She said right behind me.

"Then I'll call Beck." I threw angerly over my shoulder at her. She laughed lightly.

"Not if that mess of broken technology in the corner is your phone you won't." I stopped mid-step and sighed, she had me there. I turned to her and glared.

"What do you want from me Vega?" She sighed and laid her hand on my shoulder softly, I shrugged it off immediately looking at her coldly.

"Jade, I just want to help. Let me take care of you and explain, please." I looked down at me hands, blood pooling on the ground from standing here for to long. I looked over at the wall where I had been and saw all the blood there, suddenly I couldn't see. The last thing I hear is Tori yelling my name before the darkness consumes me.

* * *

><p>I awoke in Tori's room, bed soft under me. I looked around but Tori was nowhere to be found. I tried to get up but my hands throbbed and I looked down to see them wrapped in a thick layer of gauze. I sighed and carefully climbed out of bed. I walked out the door and peeked over the railing to see Tori on her knees scrubbing at my blood staining her carpet.<p>

"Hey there." I said carefully climbing down the stairs. Tori's head immediately snapped up and her face filled with worry.

"Jade, you shouldn't be out of bed." I scoffed at her.

"When do I do what I should?" I stumbled over the last step, Tori just barely catching me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I made my way to the couch. Tori followed behind me, to make sure I didn't fall again I guess. I plopped down on the couch and glared at her, she sat on the coffee table right in front of me.

"Speak." I commanded, crossing my arms over my chest and heaving a sigh. Tori sighed her own and looked away from me.

"Cat texted me and said she wanted to apologize for everything, so I went to meet her. When I got there things were going great, until she asked for one last kiss to remember me by. I kissed her but apparently she took a picture and sent it to you. Jade I promise I would never to that to you." She looked into my eyes as she finished and I took in a deep breath, my gaze never faltering.

"How do I know that? I mean you fucked me while you were dating Cat." Tori shook her head, I could see in her eyes that her own temper was flaring.

"No I didn't Jade, when we had sex Cat and I were over." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh thats right, Cat called and turned you off when we almost did it. If Cat hadn't called you wouldn't have stopped me and we would have fucked while you were dating Cat. Face it Vega, you can't be loyal." I saw the tears welling in her eyes and bit my lip, I might have taken that a little to far. She stood and walked away from me, head bowed.

"Your right Jade, I wouldn't have stopped you. I wouldn't have stopped you because I have been in love with you for so long and wanted that so badly that I didn't care what the consequences were, But if thats how you really feel then just get the hell out of my house and out of my life." She stood, back still to me, pointing to the door. She shoulders shook slightly as a sob wracked through her body. I sighed and stood carefully wrapping my arms around her waist when I got to her.

"I'm sorry Tori, I shouldn't have said that. I went to far." She turned in my arms to face me, tears staining her cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip. I stared into her eyes trying to get all my sincerity out through them.

"I was out of line, please forgive me. I still want to be apart of your life, because... well because I have been in love with you since high school as well." She looked at me, pure hope filling her eyes and making them shine.

"I forgive you." She whispered before closing the small space between us and capturing my lips. I kissed her back immediately, pulling her hips closer to mine. We parted with a soft pop and leaned our foreheads against each other. I just revealed in feeling of her in my arms for a moment, until my stomach decided to make itself know and growl extremely loudly. Tori and I looked at each other for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"Hungry?" Tori asked mockingly. I nod while scratching the back of my head.

"I guess so." Tori laughed lightly and grabbed my hand leading me to the kitchen.

"Well how about I make you something to eat?" I sigh and glance over at the wall.

"Shouldn't I help you clean that up?" She waved a hand to dismiss my comment.

"I'll pay someone to clean it up, its not a big deal." I sighed and sat at the bar over looking her kitchen, leaning my head on my hand.

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Now what do you want to eat?" I smirked.

"I seven layer sandwich with salami, ham, turkey, roast beef, and chicken." I inwardly laughed as her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I smirked at her, extending my arms out wide.

"Do I look serious?" She smirked herself.

"With that hair I couldn't take anything you said seriously." I half glared at the girl as she produced a pocket mirror. I stared at my blood encrusted mess of hair and sighed.

"How about this, you make whatever you want and I go take a shower to wash the blood out of my hair." Tori laughed and leaned again the counter towards me.

"Sounds like a plan." I kissed her lightly before climbing back up the stairs to take a shower. I turned on the water and stripped quickly, I was about to reach my hand in to feel the water when I realized I still had the gauze on. I unwrapped the gauze and winced slightly, I could see my bone on my middle finger on my right hand. I examined it a moment longer before feeling the water and climbing in, the hot water felt so good until it hit my open wounds. I hissed loudly and slammed myself against the wall away from the water.

"Get a grip Jade, its just a little pain. Its your own fault." I said to myself. I took in a deep breath before stepping back under the water. I carefully and quickly washed my hair watching at the red mixed with the water before flowing down the drain. I turned off the water as I finished my shower and climbed out drying off with a towel. I looked over at my blood stained clothes and sighed dropping my towel and walking out to the stairs.

"Vega," I called down. Her eyes grew wide as she saw me leaning against the rail naked.

"Can I borrow some clothes? Mine are kind of covered in blood." She nodded dumbly and I laughed lightly as I walked back into her room, making sure I swayed my hips with each hip on my way in. If she's gonna gawk at me I might as well give her something to gawk at. I walked in her closet and grabbed a pull a pair of jeans off a hanger along with a black shirt, the only on in the closet and its a flat black shirt. I rolled my eyes at my reflection before making my way back down stairs. Tori spotted me as she turned back to her food.

"So is their any reason you couldn't have worn a towel to come ask me for clothes?" I laughed lightly as I re-took my seat at the bar.

"What didn't like that view?" I said leaning against the bar so the v-neck of the t-shirt would reveal the fact that I didn't put my bra back on. She turned, most likely to say some snappy comeback, but then caught sight of my mostly exposed chest and stopped. I nearly fell out of my chair laughing at her. She rolled her eyes and handed me a extremely tall sandwich. I eyed the sandwich then her.

"I wasn't serious about the sandwich." She laughed lightly and poked my nose.

"Eat your food and like it, I'm going to take my own shower." She walked over running a hand over my back and placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"Join when you done, if you want." Her breath hot my neck making my breath hitch in my throat. She giggled lightly before climbing the stairs to her room. I bit my lip and stared after her as she disappeared into her room, I looked back at my sandwich.

"How can she expect me to eat after that?" I poked my sandwich with my middle finger, pain searing through it. I keep forgetting that I hurt myself, I groaned slightly and sighed.

"Man I just re-gauzed these things." I said as I stood from my chair and walked back over to the stairs. I walked up the stairs mumbling complaints about having to re-gauze my knuckles as I climbed each step. I made my way into the bathroom, Tori hadn't noticed my entrance so I simply quickly stripped and slid in the shower behind Tori. Tori was humming to herself, back to me, and hadn't noticed me joining her. I took a half step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, suppressing the hiss that wanted to escape my lips as the water struck my knuckles.

"Hey you." She said reaching her hands back and tangling them in my hair. I kissed her neck softly as my reply.

"Eat that quickly did you?" I chuckled against her shoulder.

"You think I could eat after the show you put on?" She laughed and turned in my arms, her hands resting just above my chest, fingers sprawled over my collar bone.

"That was my plan." She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"Your plan was to make sure I was turned on then leave to take a shower so I couldn't eat?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her as we pulled away. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to see if I could make you follow me without doing what you wanted first." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue, I opened my mouth allowing her tongue to roam around the caverns of my mouth. I pulled away and smiled at her. She smirked at me, a devious glint in her eye. She slammed me against the shower wall, knocking the wind out of me. She slammed her mouth against mine, using my gasp as an opportunity to slid her tongue into my mouth. She caressed my tongue softly, a moan escaping my throat and filling Tori's mouth. She pulled away both of us panting. I smirked at her as my hands anchored to her hips.

"And I thought I was suppose to be the excited one." The devious glint in her eye turning her smirk into a seductive smile.

"Oh you will be." I shook my head and tried to push past her but she slammed me against the wall again.

"Oh no, no moving." She brought herself in close to me, breasts brushing mine eliciting another gasp from me.

"Unless its against me that is." She whispered sexily in my ear, I groaned at the tone of her voice and pressed myself against her. I felt her smirk against my shoulder as her fingers ghosted dangerously close to my core, I tried to move so her hand would touch me but she moved her hand away from me. A whimper left my lips at the lack of contact and I looked up to see Tori smirking at me. She lifted my chin with her index finger so I faced her.

"Now now, don't want to spoil everything do you?" I shook my head weakly trying to just move my head so I could kiss her. She pulled back and my temper flared.

"Fucking tease." I mumbled as I looked away from Tori. She turned and glared at me.

"What did you just call me?" I stared up at her matching her glare.

"Fucking Tease." I repeated with a little more venom. She smirked at me.

"Someone's getting a little mad now isn't she?" A low growl emitted from my throat making Tori laugh. I stood grabbing her shoulders about to have my way with Tori when she grabbed my sides and slammed me against the wall to my right, I saw the blood mix with the water again before I felt the pain of my knuckles cracking again. I screamed in pain holding my right hand to my chest, I fell to my knees. Tori immediately dropped to her knees next to me, eyes widening at the sight of blood.

"Shit Jade, we really need to get you to a hospital this time." She helped me stand and we made our way out of the shower. She wrapped her arm around my waist and my shoulders leading me out to her room. She helped me shimmy back into my jeans and shirt before she got dressed quickly, I meanwhile grabbed another towel and pressed my hand to it. She looked at me, fear playing acrossed her features.

"Ready?" I nodded and followed her down the stairs and out the door. She helped me in her car before climbing in herself and starting the car. We started out drive to the hospital still clutching my towel covered hand to my chest. I laughed lightly and looked sideways at Tori.

"Hey Vega," She glanced over at me.

"How are we going to explain to the doctors that my knuckles were re-opened by us have rough sex in the shower?" She slammed on the breaks and stared out the window for a moment before looking over at me.

"How about we leave that part out?" Tori smiles at me weakly. I laughed.

"Then what happened to my knuckles?" She swallowed hard and sighs.

"You punched a wall because you caught me cheating." She looked away as she spoke and I smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"But I still love you, and you still love me so your taking care of me and taking me to the hospital." She smiles at me and leans over kissing me softly.

"Well we have to play the part of concerned girlfriend and pissed off girlfriend for the hospital." I smiled at her, her lips still just centimeters from my own.

"Should I be concerned about something?" She rolled her eyes and looked at me, I smiled broadly before kissing her again.

"Ready for the role of your life Vega?" She sat back up and grabbed the steering wheel.

"I can totally handle being the concerned girlfriend." I smirked and leaned back against my door.

"I meant being my girlfriend."

_A/N: Oh Almost shower sex but then injury gets in the way... sad? *shrugs* _To the hospital!

Review!


	9. The Doctor will see you now

**Disclaimer: If i'm writing this then my plan hasn't come thru yet... be patient it will.**

We pulled up to the hospital, the building looming over us.

"Ready?" Tori asked looking over at me. I nodded and leaned over kissing her quickly.

"Just remember that everything I'm about to say, I don't mean it." Tori nodded and kissed me again before opening the door. I grabbed her wrist with my good hand.

"Once your foot touches the ground, I'm pissed at you and you have to ignore it and take care of me." I said staring at her seriously. She nodded and stepped out of the car. I let all of the anger I had for her before reenter my veins and I glared at the giant building. Tori walked over to my door and opened the door.

"Come on Jade." She grabbed my arm pulling me out of the car.

"Fuck you Vega, Don't fucking touch me, you don't have that right anymore." I screamed at her as I climbed out of the car. Some paramedics looked over at us as I screamed and Tori dragged me into the building. We walked over to the front desk and the nurse behind the counter stared at us.

"What happened?" She asked in a drone, uncaring voice.

"My girlfriends a fucking slut, thats what happened." I spat each word at the back of Tori's head.

"She punched a wall and is bleeding everywhere." The nurse nodded and looked over at me.

"Name?" She asked me glancing over at my bleeding hand.

"Jade fucking West." I seethed out at the girl. She took a step back and handed Tori a clipboard.

"Fill this out while I contact the doctor." She picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. I stepped up to the counter.

"Are you seeing anyone? Cause I don't think I can stay with that slut anymore." The girl cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Jade." Tori called. I took in a breath and turned.

"What!" I screamed at her. She sighed and pointed to the chair next to her.

"Quit harassing the nurse and please sit down."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, I'll sit down if I want to sit down." She stared at me for a moment before going back to the clipboard. I walked over to the chair.

"I want to sit down." I said before sitting and glaring at her.

"Jade tone it down." She whispered at me while the pen scratched against the paper.

"Fuck you Vega, I told you. I warned you. If you can't take it, then Fuck off." I looked away from her and glared at the wall.

"Jade West." Another nurse called. I stood and walked over to the lady.

"Be nice to the doctor Jade." Tori called out to me, without looking up from the clipboard.

"Go fuck Cat again why don't ya?" I said before turning back to the nurse. I glared at her as she just stood, fear apparent on her face.

"Well, go!" I screamed at her pointing at the hallway behind her. She squeak-screamed before rushing down the hall. I followed behind her glaring at any and everything that I passed. She took me to a room and I sat on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" I laughed lightly.

"Yeah I need a girlfriend who won't fuck my best friend behind my back, fucking slut." I threw the alarm clock on the nightstand at the wall with a growl, the nurse running away with a shrill scream. I sat with an intense glare directed at the door as the doctor walked in.

"Ah Jade," He looked up at me with a nice smile, even under my intense stare of pure hate.

"Mind telling me what happened?" He said leaning against the end of the bed towards me.

"My fucking girlfriend is a slut and fucked my best friend so I punched a wall imagining it was her face." He snickered slightly and suddenly I wanted to punch him, wipe that smug smile off his fucking face.

"Does she look like this?" He said pointing to the doorway where Tori stood staring in at me, her eyes looking scared. I turned away, playing my part, when I really wanted nothing better then to pull her onto my lap and hold her.

"I don't want to fucking see you right now." I said with a low growl.

"Jade." She said walking up and kneeling slightly to look into my eyes. For a moment I forgot I had to be pissed at her and just stared into her eyes.

"Please just let the doctor fix your hand." I took in a breath and lifted the hand in question throwing the bloody towel on the ground.

"You mean this hand? This hand right here? The one you held lovingly before you turned around and fucked Cat?" I practically screamed at her.

"I didn't fuck her." Tori said standing her own temper flaring.

"Jade we really didn't do anything but kiss, I love you can't you just believe that?" I froze. I know she admitted she loved me since high school but she has never outright said the words, till now. I stood slowly, not feeling like I'm in control of my action anymore, and walked over to Tori slowly.

"I do believe you, and I love you to." I pulled her into a soft kiss, a couple of the nurses who had been watching the scene like a soap opera said "aw." I pulled away and smiled at her lifting my hand and staring at Tori as I spoke to the doctor.

"Hey Doc, mind fixing this for me?" He wheeled his chair over and looked at my hand. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I can have it done in an hour." He looked up at Tori and smiled happily, that fucking smile that made me want to punch him still, before saying.

"Miss could you please wait in the waiting room, I'll have her out as soon as I can." Tori smiled, kissed me again quickly before walking out. She turned back and smiled at me while tucking a stray piece of hair her ear. I sat back on the bed staring at where Tori was a moment ago, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"So you really love her?" The doctor asked wheeling over to me.

"I didn't get you name." I said simply looking over at the man, I could tell her was taller then me but he was shorter in his chair.

"My name isn't important, Its her name you'll want to remember to sue if anything goes wrong." He said standing and turning to the doorway. There stood a beautiful women with shoulder length brown hair and piercing dark green eyes. She wore a black button up shirt with a black and red stripped tie, she had on jeans. Yes a doctor with Jeans. She walked in with a smile, a smile that I didn't want to punch.

"Hello I'm Doctor Leiter." She walked over to the other doctor and looked at him expectantly.

"Just a couple stitches, maybe some setting gauze and she should be right as rain." The beautiful women sighed.

"Right as rain? What are you 50? Get out of here." She said, her voice alone making me bite my lip by its beauty, pointing to the door for the man to leave. She walked over to me.

"So Jade, according to this you have anger issues, a broken hand, and maybe a broken heart." I nod slowly staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah I hear ya, women. What are you gonna do with 'em? They all lie, cheat, steal, and are just guaranteed bitches once a month." I couldn't help the laugh from escaping my lips as she spoke and rubbed a cool cloth over my hand to wipe away any excess blood.

"So is it safe to assume your..." I trailed off staring at the women. She had a million freckles on her face, and I noticed more as she rolled up her sleeves to get to work on my stitches. She laughed lightly.

"Yes I am. Have been since I was about 13." I smiled at her words.

"Wow, so young." I breathed out. She laughed lightly and smiled up at me before looking back as she worked the needle, with special thread, through my skin.

"Yeah, it was weird but I honestly love it now." I smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"So are you with anyone?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nope. Broke up with her last week."

"Last week?" I asked shocked at how calm and casual she was being about the subject.

"Yeah, she was a bitch so I broke her heart. I feel bad about it cause she never saw it coming, but she already has a boyfriend so its cool." She said casually shrugging her shoulders as she continued her work.

"Boyfriend?" I asked confused.

"She was bi, thought she could have me and someone else at the same time." I nodded bit my lip softly. My eyes watching her lips as they formed each word she spoke, moving with such grace. Don't ask me how lips can be graceful, its the only way I can think to describe it.

"Well Jade looks like your all done here." She patted my forearm and stood slowly, eyes locked with mine. I let the tip of my tongue trace my lips nervously as I watched her take off her bloody gloves and throw them away.

"So Jade, are you going to do anything about it?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Do anything about what?" I asked confused and scared. What the hell is she talking about?

"About the fact that your attracted to me." She said bluntly. I swallowed hard and sat up straighter.

"Was I that obvious?" I asked, slightly ashamed. She chuckled softly and walked over to me, taking my hand in hers softly.

"No, I've just come accustom to noticing it." She smiled at me leaning forward, her lips maybe a breath away from mine.

"So what are you going to do about it Jade?" She asked, lips ghosting over mine as she spoke. I leaned forward and slammed my lips against hers before I knew what I was doing. I forced my tongue into her mouth and she tangled a hand in my hair. When we pulled away I stared at her, she had a content smile on her beautiful lips. Then it hit me. Tori's out in the lobby and I just kissed my doctor.

"Fuck." I said pushing her away and running out the door. I pushed my way into the lobby not caring who was in my way. I spotted Tori sitting in a corner twiddling her thumbs, she looked up at me and her face lit up making me feel worse. I ran over to her and dropped to my knees in front of her.

"Tori. Tori, I'm sorry. I love you, only you. I didn't know what I was doing, it just happened. I-" She cut me off with a scared look.

"What did you do?" Her voice was cold but scared. I looked down at my lap, at my bloody broken knuckles in my lap, at the bloody broken knuckles that I broke because Tori did the same thing to me. Fuck I'm a terrible person.

"I made out with the Doctor." I said softly, voice barely above a whisper. I watched Tori's face drop. I watched all the emotions play across her face, Anger, Sadness, Confusion, back to Anger. She stood and stared at the door.

"Come on Jade, we're leaving." She said easily, walking towards the door. I followed and for the first time in my entire life I am scared. I can't lose her, I just got her back. I love her. We walked to the car in silence and I climbed in feeling ashamed and scared. For what felt like an hour, what was really only 5 minutes, we sat in silence. Tori wouldn't look at me and I felt like a monster. Like a beast that she hates.

"Jade..." Her voice was so distant, so far away from me, that I felt scared all over again. Scared I was losing her, scared she was running.

"I'm not mad. It just hurts." I turned to look out the window, tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I still love you Jade." I looked up to meet brown eyes full of unshed tears. I sat up more closer to her.

"I love you to Tori. You and only you, I promise." She smiled at me, a stray tear falling down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb while cupping her cheek. I pulled her into a soft kiss, mentally memorizing the feeling of her lips against mine. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers smiling, a smile that she returned happily. I do love her. I love her so much.

_A/N: Ok... I got shot, Kidnapped, and abused to be able to put this up right now. No I kid thats just my brother being home. But here it is next chapter. How many of you said "Jade how could you?" or something close to it?_

Review, cause I told you to.


	10. Why Cat? Hell Day 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I could get this for Christmas but after I tried to light Santa on fire he doesn't like me anymore…. Oh well I can dream**

I awoke the next morning, Tori in my arms my hand only slightly hurting. I smiled and sat up. Things have turned for the better and I'm happy about it. I felt Tori's arm slip around my waist as she kissed my shoulder softly.

"Good morning baby." She whispered softly. I let myself flop back on the bed, my eyes closed.

"Good night." She laughs and kisses me.

"No Jade, we have to go back to work today." I peek at her.

"What?"

"The movie, remember?" Shit the movie.

"You know it's the sex scene right Vega?" She tensed for a moment before smiling at me.

"Yes but it's with you so I can do it." I smiled and kissed her as I got up.

"Then let's get ready I suppose." We both got dressed and ready to go, much to my distain. We take my car and arrive at the studio. I habitually walk over to the coffee table and get a cup, Tori having been called away by Ansel. I walk over to sit on the couch and sip my coffee contently. Beck walking up.

"Ah long time no see Jade, how are things?" I laugh lightly looking at him.

"Great. So does your little bitch, Kadi, know the inside of my house yet?" He laughs and nods.

"Jade I told you I was living there right?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I guessed as much, have you at least changed the sheets so it's not mine you're fucking on?"

"Yes Jade, I know the rules." I reach over and pat his head.

"Good boy." We sit and chat idly for a while as I drink my coffee.

"Jade?" I hear Ansel calling for me. I stand and hand Beck my coffee walking over to the voice.

"Yes sir?" I ask when I arrive.

"Scene time now." He says pointing to a bed that Tori is laying on. We previously filmed the fighting part of this scene, then Tori got scared and we had to stop. I walked over and climbed on the bed. I paused at the edge of the bed, remembering I have to crawl to Tori, looking over at Ansel awaiting the call of action. He took his time inspecting the scene before him before nodding.

"ACTION." He yelled and all the camera lights flicked on simultaneously. I looked at Tori hungrily and slowly, animalisticly, crawled over to her. I captured her lips in a searing kiss. She hooked her arms behind my head and kissed back with just as much need. I ran my hand down her back and pressed up on her lower back so she was pressed against me, she pulled my head down more to deepen the kiss. I could faintly hear Ansel instructing the camera men but ignored it in favor of the half Latina under me. I slid my hand down the rest of her back the up her shirt, bunching the material as my hand ignited a trail along her skin. We finally broke the kiss and I ripped her shirt from her, tossing it randomly away. I kissed down her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point eliciting a soft moan from her. I glanced up and say her eyes closed and face soft with pleasure. I smirked as I kissed lower, my hand running down her stomach. Ansel told me to be good but fast so I have to accomplish this quickly and make her make as much noise as possible. I let my fingertips brush the sensitive skin just under her shorts, making her moan slightly louder, as I captured her nipple in my mouth. I rolled my tongue over the nub a couple times before grazing my teeth over it.

"Oh Lucy….." She moaned my character's name. It kind of pissed me off that it wasn't my name, but currently Lucy is a part of me so I'll let it go. I switch nipples as I unbutton her shorts and begin sliding them down her beautiful legs. She lifted her hips off the bed so I could remove the shorts, staring at me as she slowly lets herself back down. I smirk as I finish off her other nipple, my thumbs hooking in the sides of her thong. I kiss a trail down her stomach as I slide it down, a soft gasp escaping her. I run my hands back up her thighs, my fingertips brushing her core. She moans loudly, slightly lifting her hips off the bed. I let the tip of my tongue lick my lips before messaging her clit softly. I leaned over and kissed her neck softly, a louder gasp sounding followed by a moan.

"Lucy…. Oh…." I continued messaging for a little bit, nipping and sucking on her neck as I did. Then I slowly and carefully slipped my fingers in her, her back arching off the bed beautifully as a loud moan ripped from her throat. I smirked and started pumping at a decently quick pace, leaning over to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around my back as I continued pumping my finger in her, slowly increasing my speed. I knew I needed to speed this up and make Tori louder so I curled my fingers to brush her g-spot. A loud moan sounded out around us as her nails tore into my back making me moan in response. I continued pumping faster and faster, her slick heat coating my fingers with each stroke. I bite my lip as Lucy's name was mixed in with the mangled pants coming out of Tori. I pumped as fast and hard as I can, biting and sucking on her pulse point. She screamed and arched all the way off the bed, I felt her tighten around my fingers as her eyes rolled back in her head. I slowed my pace, letting her enjoy it. Just cause we're at work doesn't mean she can't enjoy her orgasm. I slowly slipped my fingers out and kissed her softly.

"I love you Luc." She said weakly. I smiled back at her.

"I love you too Van."

"CUT!" Ansel screamed to everyone. I shook my head out of the sexual fog to look at him. He was smiling.

"Girls that was wonderful, simply perfect." We both nodded as he continued praising our sex. I was holding my laughter. That wasn't acting buddy, that was getting paid to have sex with my girlfriend. Tori recollected all her clothes and rushed to wardrobe to change for her next scene. I'm not needed for a couple more scenes so I go sit on the couch and close my eyes a moment. I hear the door click but I figure whoever came in behind me was told to because of the shooting.

"Hello Jade." My eyes snapped open at her voice. I turned to look at Cat surprised.

"Cat?" She looks sad and walks over slowly.

"Hi Jade. I want to talk. I know we've been on bad terms since the whole Tori thing but I want us to be friends again, I miss you." I smile softly and pat the seat next to me. Cat sits and smiles.

"I'm sorry too Cat. I do want to be friends again though." She smiles and looks over her shoulder momentarily before leaning forward and slamming her lips against mine. I try to pull back but she follows me, her lips never leaving mine. I close my eyes as I try to think of a way to get her off when I hear the scream. Tori's scream. Cat pulls away and we both look at the door. Look at the horrified look on Tori's face as she looks in. Tears form in her eyes and begin to spill over as she runs away. I glare at Cat as she smirks softly.

"What did you do?" I seethed.

"Revenge is an even bigger bitch then you Jade." I growl and get up making my way to the door. I feel something tug on my hand and turn to look back at Cat.

"Before you chase after her Jade, think to yourself. Did you like it?" I yanked my hand from hers, growling again.

"I don't have time for this." I rushed from the room in the direction I hope Tori went.

_A/N: Merry Christmas to all! That's right I got you all updates for Christmas (and Chanukah)! I hope you like them! I wrapped them all up so nice and pretty._

_Review…. Because their like giving a present to my ego and my ego love to write_


	11. Don't Jump

**Disclaimer****: Nothing is mine except this lovely tombstone someone sent me for if I didn't update. :D**

I run out after Tori, calling after her. I can't believe she did that. That little bitch planned it. She knew Tori was coming. Why can't things just work out for once? I stop when I'm out of breathe, looking around still. I lost her. Dammit I lost her...

"Shit..." I mumble breathlessly as I stand up again. I faintly hear Tori moan and look around frantically. What is she doing? She wouldn't.. would she? No...

"What the..." I stop when I see Ansel and a few others going over the footage. I slowly walk up and realize what had really happened during that scene. I got caught up in things to remember we were being filmed... I wasn't suppose to... I... We actually has sex on camera. I grab Ansel's shoulder angrily.

"What the fuck?!" He smirks at me softly, as if the fact that I have a death grip on his shoulder completely doesn't matter to him.

"Yes Jade?"

"You can't put that in the movie!"

"Oh but I can... Both you and Tori signed saying I can do as I please creatively. This was so real and full of life."

"Because it was real! I didn't stop. That is a porn, not a film for theaters. You have to change it." Suddenly two hands wrap around each of my arms and I'm lifted off the ground. I look over my shoulders to see two large body guards holding me up. I try to struggle against their hold, Ansel smiling sickly at me the entire time.

"Remove her from my sight." He waves his hand at them and they start to carry me away. I growl and struggle more, looking back at him as best I can.

"I'm not done with you Ansel!" They take me back to the lounge and toss me in, blocking the door as a way to stop me from running out.\\

"Your not allowed near Mr. Ansel for the rest of the day." One gives me a smirk before slamming the door shut. I growl loudly and pound my fists against the door. No... No! I can't let this happen...

"You didn't get to her did you?" I don't have to move to know its Cat but I turn and look at her anyway.

"Get out of here, I'm in no mood to deal with you bullshit." She giggles softly and smiles at me as she walks over. I press my back to the door in an attempt to stay as far from her as possible.

"Oh come on Jade... What else do you have left? A scene you shouldn't have taken to far? She won't want you back when she sees what you did..."

"What I did?"

"You were the one doing that/ you should have stopped. It's your fault now. Tori will forever be a whore on the big screen, because of you." Her smile turns wicked and she moves a little closer to me. I act before I can actually think, punching her hard in the mouth and knocking her back.

"Don't ever talk about my Tori like that." She looks up at me, holding the spot my fist had connected with. I turn quickly and bolt out of the room. They said I can't see Ansel not that I can't look for Tori. I start running around looking for Tori, calling out for her. I stop and pant softly when my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket, reading Beck's name on the id.

"Hello?"

"She's up here." I look around and then spot Beck in one of the windows looking in from the roof. I tense, dropping my phone and taking off towards the stairs, running up them as fast as I can. Throwing the door open to see Tori on the edge of the building staring down.

"Tori, No!" She looks over at me sadly.

"I'm not a whore Jade..." I take a few cautious steps and glance at Beck before watching Tori intently. I start chewing on my lip, holding my hands up slowly.

"I know your not baby-"

"Don't call me that!" She turns and seethes at me. I take a step back and flinch.

"Alright... Sorry... Tori, your not a whore."

"But the movie... we actually.. they won't change it..." I look into her eyes and take a few more steps.

"I know... but I'm gonna make him. It was my fault, I'll do whatever it takes."

"But you'll get kicked off the movie." Beck chimes in at this point and I glance at him, not taking my eyes off Tori.

"I'm already losing everything that matters to me right now, why does it matter?" I slowly look down and close my eyes, not wanting to see her actually go. A few moments pass and I let out a breath imagining its over. Suddenly I feel a pair of soft lips on mine and my eyes shoot open. She pulls away and slowly smiles at me.

"Your not losing me Jade." I don't say anything, I only wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly.

"Good... cause I'd be right behind you if you did" She giggles and rests her head on my chest.

"I'm gonna get him to fix the movie.. I promise.."

_A/N: Aw shit! Is Jade really in the wrong here? Who all thought Tori jumped? What's Jade gonna do to Ansel? Find out next to time!_

_Review! Cause it makes me smile and you like when I smile_


End file.
